I don't care about them I love you
by heart crossed love
Summary: Katara is the house slave for the Agni family but after her 16th birthday she falls for Zuko Agni her masters son, Zuko feels the same way about her. Will their family's ever let them be together or will Zuko and Katara have to run away- Rated M for rape and Adult themes. No bending
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from ATLA **

My name is Katara Mizu and I work as a house slave to the richest man in America. I was born into slavery on 15th August 1800 and was forced to start work as a house slave at the age of 7 to Mr Ozai Agni, his wife Mrs Ursa Agni (she was actually nice to me), his son Zuko Agni and his brat of a daughter Azula Agni. I'm now 16 and going through an awful time. Ozai has just killed my mother for tring to resist being raped and he's now making mine, my brothers (he was born into slavery as well but he works on the plantation and is one year older than me) and my fathers (he was bought with my mum after they married 19 years ago) lives an even bigger misery than before. The only good thing about my life is that because I work in the house I've gotten to know the masters son Zuko and we've been best friends since I was 10 and he was 12 so he secretly helps with my work sometimes.

**Ok if you're still reading this know it gets better because this is only a prologue so please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP **


	2. I'd hate my life

**Katara's POV**

"KATARA, GO AND GET ME A BEER" my master yelled at me

"Yes Sir" I said back in a whisper. Then I turned away and headed down to the cellar to but instead of getting him his drink I just sat down on one of the beer barrels and started to cry and thought how bad my life was _it's just not fair I mean I've never done anything wrong and I get treated like dirt every day, then to top it all off my mother was just killed Ozai and I don't even get to see my brother and my father every day. Well at least I'm not alone a lot of people's lives are like this… _my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone say

"Hey, are you ok" I looked up to see that my best friend Zuko Agni (who is also the masters son) looking at me with concern all over his face. He then started walking towards me and sat down next to me on the barrel, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled slightly at me

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about my life as a slave. On that note I should probably get your dad's beer"

"As long as you're ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" then I stood up and poured a pint of beer to take to my master. As I was about to go up the stairs out of the cellar Zuko spoke "Hey Katara" I turned back to him

"Yeah"

"You know I'm not like everyone else right, you know that I'm not racist and that I wish a could free you and all of your people right"

"Of course I know that, you're my best friend. What brought that question on?"

"I just wanted to know that you knew all those things, because it would hurt me if you thought I was like all of them"

"I know you're not like them Zuko. Look I've gotta go, I don't want your dad to start yelling at me again. See ya later"

"See ya" and with that I ran up the stairs and down the hallway to Ozai's study. I took a moment to catch my breath then knocked on the door

"Come in" I opened the door and walked forward put the pint on his desk then hung my head and said "Sorry for the delay sir"

"Very well, now go and clean mine and my family's bedrooms and make yourself useful. Oh but don't clean Azula's room because she's in there with friends. Once you've done that go and make my library spotless, then if it's not time for our dinner come back here and I'll tell you what to, otherwise you'll be severing dinner. You are dismissed"

"Yes master" I then turn and walk out of the study shutting the door quietly as a leave _Great I have to clean his room again and it is not a pretty sight. _After I got my cleaning things out of the closet I headed straight for Mr and Mrs Agni's room because I know that if I don't get his room clean enough I'll get punished for sure but if I don't get Zuko's room clean enough he won't mind because I've got a lot to do and also since he's my best friend he definitely wouldn't tell his dad. Once I got to Ozai and Ursa's room I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. No answer. I opened the door, I was about to walk in when I saw Ursa asleep on the bed so as quietly as I could pushed my things back out into the hallway when I heard "Katara" I turned around and saw Mrs Agni sitting up in bed looking at me with kind eyes "I'm so sorry for waking you mistress please forgive me"

"Huh, you didn't wake me Katara…" she got up and started walking to me and put her hand on my shoulder "… and what did I tell you about calling me mistress"

"Don't do it"

"That's right, oh what do you need"

"Your husband told me to come and clean your room"

"Ok, but could you not today please, I don't feel so good and don't worry about Ozai I'll sort things with him out ok"

"Of course Ursa. I'll see you at dinner"

"See you then Katara" then I closed the door and headed down the hallway to Zuko's room, when I got there I knocked on the door. Again no answer but just as I was about to open the door. The door opened to reveal a shirtless (and extremely hot) Zuko. When he saw me and smiled and said "hey Katara, what you doing here"

"Your dad told me to come and clean your room, so here I am"

"Ok, come in, but I'm gonna help you because knowing my dad you've probably got other stuff to do as well" then he stepped aside and let me in. He closed the door leaving us alone

"Yeh your right, after this I've gotta make your entire library spotless"

"Wow, that's gonna be hard"

"I know" after that we stared cleaning his room and after about 1 hour it looked perfect.

"Zuko"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for helping me out"

"You're welcome" he came over to me and hugged me

"You know if it wasn't for you I'd probably hate my life"

**Please review and don't worry there's gonna be Zutara goodness soon**


	3. Go out with me

_A week later_

Today I was doing my weekly library scrub when Zuko came in.

"Hey" I greeted him with

"Hey, do you need any help?"

"YES, please could you dust all of those books in this box right here" I said kicking a box with my foot while I continued to clean a bookshelf.

"Yeh, sure"

For about an hour we worked in silence (but not the awkward type) until Zuko asked my something "Hey, you know when you were little and you were still out in the fields, what was your life like?"

"Why do you ask" I turned around to look at him

"I just wanna know if you ever had fun or a childhood, you know"

"No I never had fun as a kid"

"Why?"

"Because me and the other kids…When I learnt to walk I was put to work I never had time to fun ok!" I went from a whisper to a yell. He looked upset that I just yelled at him.

"Look I'm sorry that I yelled at you ok, it's just talking about my childhood…I didn't have one but I did have a time when I could see my parents and my brother every day. But now my mums dead and I only get to see my dad and my brother on a Sunday coz that's the day when everyone has 2 hours spare. Look I don't wanna get mad at you, so could ya not bring it up again" after that I turned around

"Katara, I know you don't want to get mad ok, I just wanna know more about your past so I know more about you"

"Why would you wanna know about me?"

"Because, I like you"

"Yeh of course you do, were best friends" I said still not turning around

"No not like that Katara" I could feel him pressed up against me. I started to breath heavily, I'm so scared. He seemed to know this.

"Shhh, don't be scared" he whispered in my ear

"What do you mean when you say you don't like me as a best friend?"

"I mean I like you like this, and I have since you turned 16, 6 months ago" then he turned me around by the arms. Our faces were centimetres apart but after about 2 seconds he crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes opened with surprise but a few moments later they closed and I kissed back with equal passion. He grabbed me around the waist, then I hooked my arms around his neck and enjoyed my very first kiss. When he pulled away I tried to follow the pressure but he very gently pushed me back, then he rested his forehead on mine with his arms back around my waist and mine still hooked around his neck and whispered "that's the way I like you" I smiled and whispered back "I like you that way as well, and I have for a while now" I said. He then shocked me with his next question

"Go out with me"

"What" I'm so confused

"Please, go out with me, be my girlfriend, please"

"What about our families, my family will kill me because I was disloyal to my country and my people and your family will kill me because I'm black not white so in their eyes I must of put some sort of spell on you or something to make you like me, it's kind of a lose, lose situation for me and come on we can't keep it a secret forever"

"Katara, I don't care about them, I love you. We'll keep it a secret for as long as we can and if they find out and they wanna hurt you we'll leave immediately ok, we'll go up to Canada were there's no slaves and only a tiny bit of racism but they let black and white people be together ok. I would rather die and agonizing and slow death than let you get hurt when I could do something to stop it. I love you. Please just be my girlfriend, please"

"Yes"

"What"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, I'll go out with you coz I love you too" he looked at me and smiled is happiest smile. He picked me up and spun me around, then he put me back down and gave me the most passionate but loving and gentle kiss known to man (or woman).

"KATARA!" we looked up at my master's call

"COMING" I replied then I turned to Zuko "Hey can you just finish up in here while I go to your dad just incase Azula or your dad comes in later, please"

"KATARA, WERE ARE YOU"

"JUST A SECOND"

"HURRY UP"

"Yeh sure babe go on"

"Thanks" I gave him a quick peck on the lips then turned around and sprinted out of the library and down the hall to Ozai's office. When I was let in I got a 2 hour lecture about not coming when he called the first time. That included 30 minutes of whipping on my back and a lot of whimpering from me (I learnt not to scream or he just whips for longer because 'it's funnier') and laughing from Ozai.

Oooo0oooO

Then after dinner Zuko had called me to his room and went without a second thought. I knocked on the door twice and it opened. He pulled me into his room and locked the door all in one second

"What happened to back your back" he asked with a stern voice

"Nothing"

"Was it my dad, did he whip you"

"Zuko, babe calm down nothing happened"

"Katara I know that's a lie"

"How do you know, you didn't see any whip marks"

"No, but I did see streaks of blood on your dress and they obviously came from a whipping. So I'll ask you again did my dad whip you."

"Yes" I said in a whisper

"Katara why didn't you tell me?" He cupped my cheeks with his hands and lifted my head up to look into his eyes

"Because I was scared…" I leaned into him "…I was so scared of what he'd do to me if he found out I told you"

"Katara, he would never find out and plus what did I say about not letting anyone hurt you"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Zuko"

"Its ok baby, but I want you to stay with me in here tonight so my dad can't get to you ok"

"Yeh, but are you sure that that's a good idea"

"Of course, you've slept in here before"

"I know but we weren't going out then"

"Hey, I'm not going to pressure you into doing things you don't want to do ok"

"Ok" We had a really good night just talking, laughing and even singing (when it was getting late) on his bed then we fell asleep on his bed in each other's arms.

**Read and Review Please! **


	4. Clean them wounds

_The next morning_

I woke up first, at 5am, and looked around confused about where I was but when I saw Zuko sleeping peacefully with his arms around me I remembered last night. "Zuko babe, wake up" I whispered in his ear while gently shaking him

"hmmph Katara"

"Hey, I've gotta go and serve breakfast" I said standing up but Zuko pulled me back down to sitting "I think breakfast can wait a bit" he whispered seductively in my ear then started kissing my jaw and neck

"Babe…your father…will be mad" I moaned when he gently bit my neck "if I'm late…please let me…go" I said in between breaths. He lifted his head to look me in the eyes

"Fine, but let me see your wounds before you go and I'll clean them for you coz you probably didn't manage to do it all last time"

"What do you mean 'last time'?"

"WHAT, you haven't cleaned your wounds?" he said in a concerned tone

"No coz I didn't have chance yesterday after dinner coz you called me hear and then I just wanted to spend time with you" he looked at me and sighed then he caressed my cheek and said

"Babe, you should've told me or asked me to clean them for you, they could be infected" I looked down at my lap when he said this because I knew he was right

"Turn around and pull your dress down while I get a bowl of hot water"

"Umm…I don't really feel comfortable doing that"

"Why not?" he asked me

"Coz…slaves don't wear underclothes" I said in a quite whisper

"Babe, 1, you should know that I'm not gonna make you do something you don't want to and, 2, does that mean my dad has seen your breasts before"

"To answer your questions in order, I know that but I still feel a bit uncomfortable about you seeing my breast coz I like keeping them as private as I can and yes your father has seen mine and practically every other female slave's breasts before"

"Ok that second part makes me sick but darling you don't need to be uncomfortable around me and I need to clean your wounds ok, so can you please just do what I said and if you feel uncomfortable then just cover your breasts with the bed sheets ok"

"Ok" I replied

"Alright I'll go and get the hot water now" Zuko gave me a quick peck on the lips then went into the bathroom. When I was sure he wasn't looking I peeled the top of my dress down my back all the way down to the top of my butt and crabbed the bed sheets to cover my breasts. Even though I couldn't see them I knew my wounds were bad and this was proved when I heard Zuko saying "OMG, Katara" I heard him running towards the bed "How much pain are you in, babe"

"There not that bad Zuko"

"YES THEY ARE"

"NO THERE…OWW" I said when he gently put his hand over the smallest wound

"Darling, this is gonna sting a lot but I need you to keep still for me ok"

"Ok" then he soaked a cloth in the hot water and gently placed it on my back

"OWWW, stop it" I cried as I tried to get away but Zuko kept me still, then he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry sweetheart but you need to stay still"

"Please stop"

"I can't or they'll get infected and then it'll hurt even more" he carried on with cleaning the wounds and I carried on silently crying but sometimes my sobs would be audible, when they were he'd take my hand and squeeze it to show that he cared and he didn't want to cause me pain.

After about 10 minutes he got off the bed and went to his draw were he kept bandages and pulled 1 out.

"I'm gonna need you to drop the sheets now" he said gently

"Why"

"So I can put the bandages on"

"Oh, ok" I then dropped the sheets a little bit revealing my breasts just a tiny bit but then he said "I need you to drop them more" I took in a deep breath I dropped the sheets completely. I looked at Zuko and saw his eyes widen.

Oooo0oooO

When she dropped the sheets my eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of her beautiful breasts. They were slightly too big for her frame but oh so sexy. They were the perfect shape, it looked like hands would fit over them perfectly, I almost grabbed them but then I realised why she was revealing them to me and started wrapping the bandage around her breasts and all the way down her back to the top of her butt.

Oooo0oooO

"I'm done sweetheart" I heard him say

"I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"It's ok" I said to him. I pulled the top of my dress back up and put my arms through the holes then I realised what time it was "Zuko I have to go, your dad will be up in an hour"

"Ok darling"

"Oh also I won't be working from noon till 2 pm coz it's Sunday, so I'll be out with my family"

"Ok babe, I'll see you tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yeh I want you sleeping in here from now on, so I can protect you"

"Ok" I stood up and made my way to the door. I found the key still in the hole and unlocked the door, I turned around and smiled at Zuko, he smiled back, and left without another word.

**More Zutara goodness coming up. Also I'd like it if you would review as well. Thanks! **


End file.
